


Safe In My Arms

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But You Will Be, Safe in My Arms</p><p> </p><p>A small fanpiece based on a devastating song, about the strength and bond of brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In My Arms

_Your baby blues,_ _So full of wonder_

_Your curly cues_

_Your contagious smile_

 Gabriel was the first to see the new fledgling. The first to lay eyes upon those obsidian painted wings. and the first to fall in love with those blue eyes...filled to the brim with pure endearment. The other angels cooed and smiled when they watched him. The small thing, he was so shy around his siblings. Gabriel was the first one he ran to when he was frightened. 

He would pick up the delicate creature and wrap his wings tightly around them, engulfing the frightened being up in silk like feathers of gold and white. It never ceased to amaze Gabriel how Castiel would always smile in awe at the sight. How he would always reach out and touch the feathers like the were the most precious things in the world. He never ceased to smile...

_And as I watch You start to grow up_

_All I can do is hold you tight_

Castiel was different than the others. His black wings to his determined mindset. 

But really set him apart, and the thing that Gabriel favoured the most, was how he would sit in a field and be completely content with watching. One of the few who was capable of asking "why" or "why not?". Like Gabriel, he found the wonder of watching the humans and of learning things about the universe and its still kept secrets. 

And as he grew, into one of Heaven's finest warriors...those were the moments Gabriel held onto the tightest.

 

  
_Knowing clouds will rage in_   
_Storms will race in_   
_But you will be safe in my arms_   
_Rains will pour down_   
_Waves will crash around_   
_But you will be safe in my arms_

Lucifer fell and took with him the peace.

War broke out among the angels. Each fighting for a side they thought was right. Some falling and others dying. Father...God...no where to be found.

And here was Gabriel and Castiel...trapped in the middle.

With his heart torn in two, Gabriel wrapped his wings around the younger angel, shielding him from the fighting and from the fear, just as he had done so long ago...

 

_Story books are full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies_

Dean never refused when his brother asked for a bedtime story. 

He never refused to climb up into the small twin mattress with a tattered copy of some fairy tale. And he always let Sam read the lines he liked the best. 

He would refuse to admit that when he read that story, it reminded him of when  _he_ was three and he wanted to know about the knight and the dragon, and how nice it felt to have his mother and father read it to him each and every night...

 

 __  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies

Dean dreaded the day he would have to tell Sam the truth. He dreaded that moment when the glass would shatter and the safety blanket he had thrown over his little brother was ripped off. So he waited. He waited and waited every day that he could. He would tuck Sam in at night and sit by the door waiting...

He dreaded the Christmas that Sam finally learned the truth...

 

_When the clouds will rage in_   
_Storms will race in_   
_But you will be safe in my arms_   
_Rains will pour down_   
_Waves will crash around_   
_But you will be safe in my arms_

 

Dean  _despised_ the day his father and Sam fought. 

He despised the way sam looked at him for encouragement like he had done every day since he learned that the monster under your bed had to be killed with salt and gunpowder.

He  _despised_ his father for abandoning them...after hunts he knew they couldn't handle.

He  _despised_ the way Sam looked so defeated and betrayed when he left for six...long..years... 

And Dean  _despised_ himself after dragging Sam out of the fire in his room again twenty-three years later.

All he could do was hold his brother tight against his chest as he cried out in agony for the woman he loved.

 

_Castles – they might crumble_

Castiel watched the skies fall apart above him. Watched each sibling fall and another feather ripped out of his precious wings...

_  
Dreams may not come true_

Sam watched the sky collapse and cried out as the fire in his veins burned holes into his being. The shame though,of not being strong enough, it burned a hole into his heart...

_  
But you are never all alone_

Gabriel was almost glad his clever brother had figured his trick. Almost glad that he would be the one who had to lead the good fight. But as he hugged him, said goodbye, and sent him away again...

 

_  
'Cause I will always,_

It was hard to let go... it was so hard to admit that his brother would be okay on his own...The Sam wouldn't need his big brother to protect him anymore...that it was okay for him to die...

It wasn't hard though...

 __  
Always love you  


**To say how proud he was of his little brother....**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the beginning is awful and this is a better song to be done with fanart not story...  
> But those last lines still hurt me!
> 
> Safe in My Arms by Plumb


End file.
